1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding, collapsible structures, and more particularly relates to a collapsible, field shelter structure having an elevated canopy that flexes and provides a reduced profile in response to wind.
2. Description of Related Art
Temporary shelters that can be easily transported and rapidly set up at emergency sites can be particularly useful in providing temporary care and housing. Such shelters can also be useful for non-emergency outdoor gatherings, such as for temporary military posts, field trips, and the like. One such quickly erectable, collapsible shelter having a framework of X-shaped linkages, telescoping legs, and a canopy covering the framework is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,656. The legs of that shelter are capable of telescoping to about twice their stowed length, and the framework of X-shaped truss pairs is capable of horizontal extension between the legs to support a canopy. The framework can be constructed of lightweight material, and the telescoping legs can be extended to raise the framework of the shelter. However, the height of the canopy is limited to the extended length of the legs, and the canopy is essentially flat, allowing for collection of precipitation and debris on top of the canopy, which can promote leaks and tears in the canopy. In addition, the size and stability of the shelter is generally limited by the strength of the framework.
It would be desirable to provide an improved collapsible shelter with a support framework for the canopy that rises above the supporting legs, to provide for more headroom within the structure, and to allow for a reduction in the size and weight of the legs and framework required to achieve an adequate height of the canopy. It would be further desirable to provide collapsible shelter with a support framework shedding precipitation and debris from the top of the shelter, with a canopy that bends and collapses in strong winds, to reduce exposure of the shelter to the force of winds that can lift and topple the shelter, for improved stability in winds. The present invention fulfills these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides for a low cost, light weight erectable shelter with a canopy with a central support member that bends to allow the canopy to collapse in strong winds, to reduce exposure of the shelter to the force of winds that can lift and topple the shelter, for improved stability in winds.
The invention accordingly provides for an erectable, collapsible shelter having a collapsed configuration and an extended configuration. The shelter comprises a canopy having at least three sides and three corners, a leg assembly having at least three legs supporting the canopy, the legs having an upper end and a lower end, and a perimeter truss linkage assembly having a plurality of perimeter truss pairs of link members connected to the leg assembly. The legs preferably have telescoping upper and lower sections with lower section for engagement with ground, and a slider member slidably mounted to the upper section of each of the legs.
Each of the perimeter truss pairs preferably includes first and second link members pivotally connected together in a scissors configuration, the first and second link members having inner and outer ends, the outer end of each the first link member connected to the upper end of one of the legs, and the outer end of each second link slidably connected to the leg. A canopy peak support assembly is provided that is movable between a raised position and a lowered position, with the canopy peak support assembly supporting the canopy above the top of the leg assembly in the raised position. In a presently preferred embodiment, the canopy peak support assembly comprises a flexible center support member that can bend in response to the force of strong winds, and the flexible center support member currently preferably can be formed of an elastomer, such as a rubber cylinder or tube, or spring coil, or the like. Alternatively, the central support can be a tubular member which contains a middle spaced apart section containing a spring or resilient member to provide the desired flexibility.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, and the accompanying drawing, which illustrates by way of example the features of the invention.